


Atop the Astronomy Tower

by Baozhale



Series: Tamora Pierce BINGO 2013 [13]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baozhale/pseuds/Baozhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck Tris and Niko into Hogwarts, have Tris keep her wind-related powers, and see what happens! <br/>Breezy prompt for BINGO</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atop the Astronomy Tower

Tris didn't need a wand to control the winds, or to hear the words they carried- having grown up in the Muggle world, she still had a tendency to forget to carry her wand, but that didn't stop her. This consistently confused Professor McGonagall, Professor Moonstream, and, well, most of the professors, really. Changing winds when sufficiently upset could have been explained away as a slightly odd example of small children making accidental magic, but if that were the case, it should have _stopped_ once she got her wand and started attending Hogwarts. Hearing voices on the winds... there was a spell to allow a person to do so for a limited time, but it was hard to execute. Definitely beyond the abilities of a first-year.

So they were confused.

Professor Goldeye had ideas of what _might_ explain Tris's... unique abilities, but each was less likely than the next.

Madam Pomfrey examined Tris the first time she talked about the conversations she heard, but found nothing unusual. Trisana Chandler was normal, or close enough. She just heard voices.

So this evening found Tris alone at the top of the castles tallest tower, as she often was. None of the professors knew how she got there- the doors were locked when Astronomy was not in session, and they'd checked her wand enough times to be sure she wasn't magically unlocking the door. There was no way she had a key.

Professor Goldeye was returning from a meeting with the merpeople in the lake when he saw movement at the top of the Astronomy tower. _It's probably the Chandler girl again._ He sighed. He didn't particularly want to to climb all those steps, but there was no Apparition on Hogwarts grounds.

 

When he reached the platform, Chandler was standing in the space between two crenelations, where the barrel of a telescope would normally stand. She'd twisted the barrel up to occupy it's usual space and climbed up, standing inches from empty space and a fall long enough to kill a witch. Professor Goldeye chose to wait rather than startle the girl.

“Thunderstorm tonight,” Tris said.

“Sorry?”

“Thunderstorm tonight,” she repeated.

The sky seemed clear to Professor Goldeye. “What makes you think that?” he asked. “And what are you doing up here?”

“I'm watching the storm get born,” Tris said. “Look.” She pointed. “If you watch there, you can see the bits of cloud getting bigger. In... about an hour, I think, you'll be able to feel the breeze on the ground.”

Professor Goldeye looked. “I don't see it,” he admitted. “How do you get up here, anyways?”

Trisana turned around and jumped from her perch to the platform. She looked at the man who taught Visionary Magics. If she lied, he would know, so she asked a question instead. “Would you to stop me, if you knew?”

“I'd be obligated to,” he said. “You know that students aren't supposed to be up here outside of class time.”

“Then I suppose you'll have to keep guessing.” It wasn't a lie. She wouldn't risk the best space in the castle to watch the wind, or one of the few private places she knew of to practice controlling breezes.

“I could give you detentions until you tell me. I should, really.”

“But you won't, will you?” Tris said.

Professor Goldeye sighed. “I want to know why, not just how. I want to understand your connection to the wind, for that matter. Contrary to the belief most of us encourage, professors _don't_ have all the answers.”


End file.
